Sliders
by Rei Of Zeroxgod
Summary: Harry after his fifth year at school has found a mysterious blue portal where might it lead too.


Sliders  
  
Prologue  
Harry Potter was starting to have a normal summer for once, Ever since his rescue of his cousin Dudley both him and Aunt Petunia. He finally was capable of eating what he wanted and doing whatever he wanted. With his now daily workouts at a local gym (he stole his cousin's gym membership) he buffed up and became more capable of protecting himself and defending the wizarding world. However he still wasn't capable of fighting off mass amounts of pain/nor mass attacks of death eater's . Little did he know that, that was about to change.  
  
Chapter 1: The anguish of a teenage soul  
  
"Boy!!! Get down here now!!"  
  
Although the rest of his family got considerably warmer since last year's incident, his uncle still harbored hatred towards him.  
  
"Coming!" Harry yelled back. "I got your ruddy owl flying in here at all hours of the day and if one of the neighbors see it....." "But, they didn't see her did they? So what if they see her? What are you going to do about it? Lock her in her cage again where she will drive you off the deep end? Or perhaps you'll shoot her? Now don't you forget it no matter what happens if I complain just one single time order members will come flying down here. Plus, if you kill her, underage magic law be dammed I will curse you to hell and back, and after I feel you suffered enough I will kill you." All of this was said to Uncle Vernon in a low silky threatening voice which quite possibly made Harry more frightening then he ever could be.  
  
By the end of Harry's little tirade his uncle's face was already a quivering mass of rage.  
  
"Although you may be a freak boy that doesn't mean I can't make you wish your dead." Stated Uncle Vernon in a barely restrained voice.  
  
Harry although inwardly terrified of his uncle had faced up to scarier, eviler beings. So smirking to his uncle he coolly stated, "In your dreams." Harry for once being smart and listening to his brain quickly retreated off to his bedroom. Once there however he reached a surprise that would change his life forever.  
  
Chapter 2: The birth of the Slider  
  
Staring straight at Harry was a fluorescent blue portal. Acting quickly and stupidly Harry was quick to find out what it was and whether if it was dangerous or not. This was done by thrusting his hand within the rip. Touching the portal he found that it was similar to water yet without the wetness nor any apparent residue. Quickly he decided to write a letter to Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
How are you doing sir? Well in any case you must be wondering why I am writing this letter. The reason is quite simple. At the eve of my birthday a glowing luminescent blue portal seems to have appeared in my room. Although it may be dangerous. I strongly believe that this is a path to a new power. And with the death of Sirius last year and the death of Cedric the year before I have decided that I shall go through and find out what awaits on the other side. Wish me luck Dumble...Albus.  
Harry Potter  
  
With note written and tied off to his owl Hedwig. He walks briskly towards his window opens it and whispers one word, "Dumbledore," to his faithful companion and first or maybe second friend. With a hoot of warning and concern she finally flew off into the night. Turning around slowly and checking if he had his wand he took one step toward the void took a deep breath and jumped.  
  
Chapter 3: The Epoch  
  
~Dark~ ~The very epitome of loneliness~ (the rest of this chapter is all thought) Floating adrift in empty expanse. No light, no wind, no cold, no light. Even the very atmosphere seems different. Devoid of feeling and devoid of the particles that make magic. I wonder how long I've been floating here? Days, year's, seconds??? I don't know time seems to be irrelevant to me now. I am tired and I let myself go to a blissful slumber. Plunging my soul nay my very being into the darkness.  
  
~later~  
  
Opening my eyes I expect to hear the dull that of my aunt on my door. Instructed I wake up too the blinding darkness. Stretching out I happen to hit something. Feels like metal. I quickly snap my head in that direction and I find that yes there is something metallic there. Something I never believed I would see here. It was a light pole. Not wasting any time I quickly climb down to be encountered by one of the oddest sights in my life. A group of the oddest people in my life. I quickly scamper back up to the top. Far enough to see but not enough to float away. The members of the group involved: the biggest god damn toy that I've ever seen, A frog decked out ion medieval style armor and carrying one of the most elegant yet deadly looking broadsword, A scary dark looking man with elfin ears and features and carrying what seems to be the very scythe of death, a muscular looking girl wearing what looks like animal skin and a tiger tail, a cute-looking geek girl complete with goggles a safety helmet and a gun, a stunning blond girl with the bearing of royalty but wearing what seems to Po's, and finally a boy that can't be older then me but with eyes showing the pain of betrayal, loss yet shining with an inner strength and determination. I assume he and I must have seen the save kinds of pain, torture and death. Standing off to the side of the main group is two people. One is an old man wearing a trench coat and seems to look like Dumbledore and next to him is what I assume to be a giant hamster.  
  
It seems to me that they are discussing some type of battle. Could it be that they are talking about Voldemort? Well it seems like the topic has shifted. I wonder why the blondie is crying?  
  
I'm starting to cramp up over here and I'm getting hungry but I don't feel as if I can launch myself off the pole. Even now I'm slipping again into the claws of slumber. Oh well I hope they are friendly. 


End file.
